Off Duty Cop
''Off Duty Cop is the 19th episode of ''The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode starts with Bugs reading the paper and drinking and talking about coffee. Then Daffy comes in and tells him that there going to be late to see Leslie Hunt a man who created and played an off duty cop named Steve St. James but Daffy thinks his real name is Steve St. James. But Bugs tells him he has to go to the doctor's so Daffy brought Porky then Porky asks who Steve St. James is so Daffy shows him an opening sequence on his phone. Then when they meet Leslie Daffy asks him to sign his beak then asks to sign Porky's face but then Daffy gets mad when he realizes his idol is a fake. So when Mr. Hunt left to get some coffee Daffy stole his sunglasses and jacket while that Bugs is at the doctor's office and the doctor tries to tell him that his suger level his high. But Bugs starts freaking out thinking he has a disease until he realizes his suger's high so the doctor tells him to lay off the coffee. Then the next day Yosemite Sam is selling Spargle a drink that's suppose to be like drinking coffee but without the caffeine so Bugs buys a months worth of it. Then Porky is dressed up like a chaffeur and Daffy dressed like Steve St. James decides to live like St. James. However, Daffy doesn't actualy find real crimes and handcuffs people: a man proposing to a woman, which Daffy thought was the man stealing her ring and putting it in its box; an old woman waiting a bus stop; a woman retrieving money from an ATM, which is promtly sent back into the machine by Daffy; and two kids playing with squirt guns. All the while, Porky doesn;t do anything to try and stop Daffy. Elsewhile, the new Spargle drink has gotten Bugs so hyperactive that he does tons of things Ex: Making a Buffet, Writing a Book, and Putting up the Christmas decorations even though its the middle of July. Then when Porky and Daffy come home they asks Bugs if he's okay from being hyperactive and he says he fine so Daffy and Porky go into the kitchen where all of Daffy's stuff from his room is now in the kitchen; Daffy likes it now that he can eat and go to bed with ease between the two actions. Then Porky asks Daffy that he's positive that the chaffeur's name was never mentioned so he shows him an episode but the episode reveals his name Brandon Steel to where Daffy says that was a stupid episode anyway, meaning his short attention span made him ignore it. Then Bugs freaks out that the Spargle is gone so he sneaks into Yosemite Sam's House and takes Sam to the Spargle factory and Daffy and Porky follow them. Then when Daffy bursts into the factory he chases Bugs nearly everywhere until the FBI come in and say that this is a scam and that the Spargle is filled with dangerous addicted chemicals and had them arrest everybody including Daffy (for his rampage of "arresting people") and had Bugs go to the hospital. Then some time later Bugs said the doctor said that he could drink one cup of coffee but he pours a lot of coffee into a giant cup (Eh, its still one cup; hahahaha) while Daffy is trying to sleep in his bedroom/kitchen. Cast Granny appeared in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Dr. Wiseberg:' Hello, don't say it. Bugs: What's up, doc? Dr. Wiseberg: He said it. Are you okay? You seem you have a jittery. Bugs: Jittery. I'm not jittery. Is anyone's jittery, you're jittery. I'm not jittery. (Drink his coffee then throw in the bin) So, do I have clean bill of health? Dr. Wiseberg: Everything looks fine. Bugs: Great. See you next year. Dr. Wiseberg: Whoa. There is just one thing. Bugs: (Gasps then in hyperactive behaviour) I knew it! I knew you were hiding something. How long do I have? A year? A month? A day? I'm I contagious. If I'm contagious, then these people need to know. You're owe it to them. (Hollered at everyone in the waiting room) I'm highly contiguous! Run for your life! (People screams in terror) Why didn't you tell me sooner? What kind of a doctor are you? You're probably not a real doctor. (See his certificate) Syracuse?! (Break the glass) That's a basketball school. (Tear paper in half) Dr. Wiseberg: I was just gonna say that I think you should stop drinking coffee for a while. You have too much caffeine in your system. It's what's making to so tense. Bugs: (Back to normal) Oh, cut out coffee. No problem. Ahem. You can probably just tape this. *''(while driving in Porky's car)'' Daffy: We're going wherever justice is sleeping, and needs to be woken up by me. Porky: So, I j-just keep going straight? *'Yosemite': Hey! What in tarnation are you doing in my house? Bugs: Oh! I was just, uhh...I figured I'd stop by, I saw the window was unlocked it seemed like a great time to come over and hang out. Yosemite: Well I thought I was the only one who broke into peoples houses to hang out. *''(In a hostage like situation)'' Bugs: (while aiming a pen on Porky's face) I just want my sparkle. Daffy: (draws out a stapler) Put down the pen! Bugs: Put down the stapler or I'll write over the pig's face!!! Porky: Why does everyone want to write over my face? Bugs: (hysterically) Just give me my spargle. Daffy: Put down the pen!!! Porky: That's permanent ink!!! Bugs: (more hysterically) I said give me my spargle!! Daffy: Put it down! Porky: P--Permanent!!! Bugs: I'M NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY SPARGLE!!! Daffy: I said put it down!!! Porky: I--It won't come off! Yosemite: (whistles that stops the commotion) This is a place of business. This are hardworking people who simply want to sell quality products. What in tarnation is illegal about that? (FBI agents arive) FBI Lead Agent: You're all under arrest (All staff make a run for it) Yosemite Sam: What's going on here? FBI Lead Agent: This whole operation's a scam. These things were filled with dangerous highly addictive chemicals. Trivia *The title of this episode is taken from Leslie Hunt's show Off-Duty Cop. *Leslie Hunt as Steve St. James takes Porky's place behind the WB shield-shaped doorway saying "That's all, folks." He was the second non-Looney Tunes character to do so. The first character was Dr. Weisberg from'' Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, who appeared the second time in this episode. *This is the first time ever Bugs says "What's up doc?" to an actual doctor. *In the Merrie Melodies song ''The Wizard, Daffy is seen watching Off Duty Cop, he also tries to watch an Off Duty Cop marathon in the episode The Foghorn Leghorn Story. * Apparently Daffy was bailed out of jail or there was a time-skip because at the end of the episode he is shown in the kitchen in bed because Bugs moved the bed which he said earlier. * In the credits, Leslie Hunt has his name of the character he's playing seen in parenthesis. * When Daffy walks into the kitchen, there's a sign that says "Rabbit Season". Daffy kept it there after all these years. * There is also a poster for the movie he made with Foghorn Leghorn in'' The Foghorn Leghorn Story'' on the fridge. * This is the second time Daffy mistakes the name Leslie for a woman's name, the first time was in Casa De Calma. * That is the second time some character is seen naked (Yosemite Sam), the first was in Devil Dog ''(Daffy) and the next being ''The Float ''(Porky). * If you can look closely at Porky's phone, you can see the YouTube logo in the screen. * The actor who plays the chaffeur is named "Howard Fine", likely a nod to the original Three Stooges. * The credit "A Martin Quinn Production" refers to '''Quinn Martin Productions', who made a number of cop and detective programs in the sixties and seventies, such as The Fugitive and Cannon, "Off-Duty Cop" seems to be a geenric parody of such fare, right down to the stylized opening credits. * This episode was animated by Toon City Animation. Running Gags *Daffy going around handcuffing innocent people and not importantly impersonating a cop. *Porky being referred to as "chaffeur" . *A crazy Bugs getting chased by Daffy. Gallery Image:Snapshot - 1.png Image:Snapshot - 2.png BugsDaffylateforwhats01e19.jpg Image:Snapshot - 3.png Image:Snapshot - 4.png Image:Snapshot - 5.png Image:Snapshot - 6.png Image:Snapshot - 7.png Image:Snapshot - 8.png Image:Snapshot - 9.png Image:Snapshot - 10.png Image:Snapshot - 11.png Image:Snapshot - 12.png Image:Snapshot - 13.png Image:Snapshot - 14.png Image:Snapshot - 15.png Image:Snapshot - 16.png Image:Snapshot - 17.png Image:Snapshot - 18.png Image:Snapshot - 19.png Image:Snapshot - 20.png Image:Snapshot - 21.png Image:Snapshot - 22.png Image:Snapshot - 23.png Image:Snapshot - 24.png Image:Snapshot - 25.png Image:Snapshot - 26.png Image:Snapshot - 27.png Image:Snapshot - 28.png Image:Snapshot - 29.png Image:Snapshot - 30.png Image:Snapshot - 32.png Image:Snapshot - 33.png Image:Snapshot - 34.png Image:Snapshot - 35.png Image:Snapshot - 36.png Image:Snapshot - 37.png Image:Snapshot - 38.png Image:Snapshot - 39.png Image:Snapshot - 40.png Image:Snapshot - 41.png Image:Snapshot - 42.png Image:Snapshot - 43.png Image:Snapshot - 44.png Image:Snapshot - 45.png Image:Snapshot - 46.png Image:Snapshot - 47.png Image:Snapshot - 48.png Image:Snapshot - 49.png Image:Snapshot - 50.png Image:Snapshot - 61.png Image:Snapshot - 63.png Image:Snapshot - 64.png Image:Snapshot - 66.png notleavinganywheres01e19.jpg Image:Snapshot - 67.png daffydodges01e19.jpg Image:Snapshot - 68.png daffybeingwets01e19.jpg Image:Snapshot - 69.png Image:Snapshot - 70.png Image:Snapshot - 71.png Image:Snapshot - 72.png Image:Snapshot - 73.png Image:Snapshot - 74.png Image:Snapshot - 75.png Image:Snapshot - 77.png Image:Snapshot - 78.png Image:Snapshot - 80.png Image:Snapshot - 81.png bugscryings01e19.jpg Image:Snapshot - 82.png Image:Snapshot - 83.png Image:Snapshot - 84.png Image:Snapshot - 86.png Image:Snapshot - 87.png Image:Snapshot - 88.png Production Art 345-653-c40-032911_0.jpg Daffykitchen-clean_0.jpg Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes